Roblox Toy... (Part 1)
WeirdOnce I was playing roblox. Then I noticed that roblox toys were released (since christmas was near I wanted to get something for my little brother) So I decided to pick one up on amazon. But I couldn't find any.... I thought of waiting a week or so and maybe there would be one at our local store.. I waited. Still nothing in the local store... Since there was no where to buy I thought id look on a reselling site. I went on there. (Thats where I made my mistake...) I found a toy so I ordered it... The next day it came. I ripped the package open.. The toy's package was all destroyed. I Thought its nothing because probably when it was in some car it hit something. I opened it up to check it out (It was a fake one because it had like a zipper on it. I didn't know how the package looked) I checked it out and I thought it was cool. Then I found a code in the toys zipper bag I thought it might be some promo code I went to promo codes typed it. Didn't work. I looked everywhere until I thought why not search this code in the games tab. I searched for it and I found a game. I thought I could try to play it so I pressed play and the game started loading. It didn't load. I waited like 5 minutes and then it loaded. In the game there was plain darkness I started walking and then a screen pop'ed up.. it was the roblox tab page. The screen started playing a video it was all of the popular games breaking like disappearing.. Then I noticed that the screen had my name on it.. you know in the corner where it says 13+ or -13. I freaked out. I tried to turn off the game but I couldn't I just minimized it and went to roblox main screen and everything was disappearing until nothing was left... Then this came up in all red text "Look at your toy" I looked at it and it was gone then another text appeared it said "Look behind you" and I saw the toy on the ground I looked back to the roblox screen and it said "look in the game" I opened up the game and I saw someone typing to me he said " Never buy from random people" "You are dead" then I noticed that he wasn't in the player list. When I noticed that the game turned it self off. I looked behind me to see if the toy was still there... It wasn't there I was screaming for help but no one came I ran out of my room but everywhere lights were off I ran to my parents room. My parents weren't there then the door behind me closed.. The window opened and I heard voices "Jump, Jump, Jump" It was a weird feeling like if the voices were controlling me. My body moved to the window by it self and I saw the roblox toy outside waiting for me. I jumped.......